Parental Guidance
by aite
Summary: rukawa and fuuko... i got inspired. so forgive me if it sucks.
1. you and him? no way

FLAME OF REKKA/SLAM DUNK CROSSOVER: PARENTAL GUIDANCE  
  
DISCLAIMER: Flame of Rekka and Slam Dunk does not belong to me. they are creations of great Japanese people.[You know who I mean...]  
  
  
  
  
  
" I'll be missing out on all the practices for this week. Something came up and I have to transfer vicinities." This is what I said when I was leaving the court. Akagi called me back and asked why. but before I could retort, Ayako beat me to it. " His dad's going to be married to some woman, and he's going to transfer at a new house."  
  
It has been a long week and all I wanted was to be left alone. God! I hope this transferring thing won't be much of a problem too.  
  
After meeting my stepmother, I met her daughter. Her name. Kirisawa Fuuko.  
  
It was just a simple acquaintance between my so-called mom and me. but with Fuuko, it was different. When she saw me, she just said 'hi' and patted me at the back. she didn't even said the words bishounen, cute, and cool. words I here from girls everyday. Did I tell you that I recently heard the news that she was my rival's girlfriend? Yup. She's Sendoh's girl.  
  
The very essence of knowing that Sendoh Akira has a girlfriend made me want to puke. I always wanted to bring him down. To destroy him, and to let him rot with the thought that it was Rukawa Kaede who beat him in basketball.  
  
But the knowledge of him beating me first in having a significant other crossed the line. I can't allow it, everyone knows that I'm much more handsome and much more talented when it comes to everything.[Very conceited isn't he?] And because of that, I wanted to have a girlfriend too. Not just any girlfriend, I wanted to have his.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Just having the thought of taking Fuuko from Sendoh was already ruling my mind. Days would even pass that I would steal glances from her and the next thing I knew was I was becoming more obsessed in. owning, her. Permanently take her away and keep her for myself.  
  
One day, our parents went to this business trip. they said that they'd be back in a few weeks or so. Fuuko and I were invited to her cousin's birthday party or something. I didn't want to go, but I knew that Sendoh would be accompanying her. so, might as well go right?  
  
*******************************************************  
  
The party finished by 2 in the morning and we just came back home. Fuuko was tired and well. for me, I was damn angry. I was fuming mad! Let me tell you what happened.  
  
Fuuko's friends were playing 'suck and blow'. It didn't matter to me at first but then, I saw him. He tapped Fuuko by the shoulder and asked her if she wanted to join. She obliged and went to the other room.  
  
A minute had passed and I decided to follow her.  
  
The next thing I knew, she was in this firm kiss with Sendoh. maybe he dropped that card thingy accidentally. [You know how this game is played. and it's usually like that.] I wanted to scream! To bang his head to the wall. To cut that revolting lips of his, so he can never kiss again. But I couldn't do it, you know who I am. I'm Rukawa Kaede. And Rukawa Kaede doesn't scream. So what I did was just stand there and let myself witness the 2-minute kiss.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
I got the event at the back of my head and dug my way to sleep.  
  
Morning came and I wanted to take a leak. Then. one thought came to mind. Girls follow me and salivate at the very sight of me, everyday. How come Fuuko doesn't? Is there something Sendoh has that I don't? Are there things that Sendoh can acquire that I can't? If Sendoh can attract and captivate Fuuko's attention, well. Rukawa can do it too.  
  
I knocked at her door and waited until someone would answer.  
  
I thought it was just one of her silly antics. not letting me in and just keep me there, waiting. for all eternity. So. I entered. I saw her, freshly out of the bathroom with her loosely tied bathrobe.  
  
I got so hard on the spot, it hurt.  
  
" Ne, Onii-chan, can you go out for a while? I'm going to dress up."  
  
It seemed like I didn't hear her. My callous ardor dominated me and just before I knew it, I was kissing my stepsister. I was kissing Fuuko.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: HAZE (author of DUNKED CONFESSION) I'm very, very sorry if I kind of copied your idea of Flame of Rekka/Slam Dunk Crossover. I'm really sorry. I just got inspired and wanted to write a fic about it. Reviews are always accepted. Again. sorry for the wrong grammar. Thank you!!! 


	2. trouble

FLAME OF REKKA/SLAM DUNK CROSSOVER: PARENTAL GUIDANCE  
  
DISCLAIMER: Flame of Rekka and Slam Dunk does not belong to me. It belongs to great and marvelous Japanese people.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
  
  
Just then, I felt her stiffen. and that's when I realized. Emotional turmoil can take her life after this. To stop now was a good thing. so, I did. I let go of my grasp around her waist and stepped back. I didn't have the chance to see her face because of the poorly lit room. I didn't know what to do next so the sudden urge of running away came to mind. Slowly, I crept my way to the door and ran.  
  
I got out of the house and decided to let my feet carry me anywhere.  
  
***************************************************  
  
What was I thinking?? I just wanted to take her away from Sendoh! Not be his replacement. On the other hand, curiosity got the best of me and I wanted to know why my presence didn't thrill her, excite her and even drive her crazy.  
  
*************************************************** A few minutes later, I realized that my feet had taken me to the park. I sat by the bench and decided to entertain myself by watching the kids play basketball by the court. I didn't know how much time had already passed, when I felt someone tap my shoulder. and just when I was about to turn my back, I heard his voice. again. " Are you okay?" It was Sendoh. Of all the people I can meet and see today, it was him!  
  
What was I supposed to do? Tell him the truth? Yeah. right. I mean, hey! Did you know? I tried to fuck your girlfriend! But I chickened out! Funny isn't it?  
  
" Leave me alone." My words came out, exactly as I wanted them to come out. " If you insist." was the queer reply.  
  
After a few more hours, I came back home and locked myself to my room.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Days had passed and Fuuko and I were acting normally like nothing had happened. I came back to my basketball practices and decided to focus my attention there more. As usual, the do'aho and I had the fight and the ball had slipped his hand. stupid jerk. My eyes followed the ball, when, I saw it hit. someone. Again, destiny had its toll on me and I was sure that, that ball had hit a certain purple-haired female.  
  
I was afraid to approach her, but the stupid bakas didn't know that we were somewhat related, so, they kept on teasing me and kept insisting I should be the one who help her. Sakuragi, that prick. he was the one who hit her, why doesn't he be the one to help her then? " Daijoubu?" I asked. She nodded and slowly stood up. She then patted by back and walked away. I was nervous, and just stood still.  
  
Ever since that day, I became more anxious whenever I would be near her. It was a good thing that our parents weren't there. I didn't know if she would accuse me of harassment or something.  
  
Suddenly, I looked down, as a small tinge of red from the floor had caught my eye. Was she bleeding? Where? I didn't know. Maybe, from the head. That was where she was hit, anyway. I wanted to call her back. Ask her if she was okay, but when I looked up, she was already gone.  
  
I came back to the court and the last thing I heard were the bakas [Mainly consisted of Mitsui, Miyagi, Sakuragi] telling me that Fuuko and I were a good match. Talk about bakas! They were pathetic. I just kept my mouth shut and continued practicing.  
  
I came home still perspiring, AND tired. She was watching TV, but I caught her glancing at me. I remembered her injury and asked her again. " Oi, are you sure you're alright?" she seemed confused at my sudden question, so I motioned my hand to point at my head. " Oh. I'm okay. Don't worry about it." She knew that I was inspecting her cautiously until. our eyes, met. She immediately took her glance off of me.  
  
I didn't know what happened to her. was she blushing or something or were my eyes just playing tricks on me.  
  
" Onii-chan, you're drenched in sweat. Take your clothes off before you catch a cold." My mind just went blank and I didn't know what she meant by that. So. What I did was remove my shirt and let her view the abs that my fans have been craving to see.  
  
I saw her come up towards me, and I was taken aback when she threw herself at me and kissed me hard on the lips. Right then, I knew how she felt when I gave her that kiss.  
  
Finally, I couldn't resist anymore, so I gave in.  
  
I felt her soft caresses at my chest, and just when I was about to unbutton her shirt, we both herd the door open.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Tell me if I should continue. Gosh! Even I get so excited to what will come next. please do review. You can even guess who opened the door!!!! There are many possibilities ne? (^^;) 


	3. boy AND girl relationships

PARENTAL GUIDANCE  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Slam Dunk and Flame of Rekka does not belong to me. They belong to two brilliant Japanese people.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fuuko broke away from the kiss and pushed me aside . . .  
  
Sendoh . . .  
  
" Sendoh! You're here!" huh? What the hell's happening? Why is he here? " I thought you'd never come." Fuuko???? What is the do'aho doing here?  
  
The idiot quietly approached us with a mocking look on his face . . . with a grin, he said, " So, does he taste good?" Huh???? " You can say that. Yeah . . . he does. He's all yours. I'll be in my room. Just call me if you're done with him, okay?" Fuuko???? What the hell's happening? What are you doing??? And what the hell are you two talking about???  
  
" Hai, hai . . ." without answering back, Fuuko left the do'aho and me downstairs. I watched her going up the stairs and reminded myself of the present situation. I returned my gaze to the idiot. My face was a few centimeters away from his . . . he was cupping my chin and the next thing I knew was I was already with this firm kiss with the jerk.  
  
Of course, I am Rukawa Kaede . . . and Rukawa Kaede doesn't let perverted boys molest him.  
  
Just when he kissed me, I pushed him back hard and punched him squarely at the face. What the hell was he trying to do??? I didn't need a guy like him. Nor did I need any explanations from him either. " Get out! Now!" Without uttering a single word, he stood up silently while making his way to the door. God! I think he was still smiling after that. I let him leave the house before he got another jab from the great Rukawa Kaede . . .  
  
Disgust now came into my mind and because of it; I ran into the kitchen sink and started to rinse my mouth clean. Yuck!!!! The pink colored idiot kissed me. There was no point in dissuading myself now . . . For me, Sendoh was definitely gay and I don't want to do anything that would cause me that kind of experience ever again.  
  
What I really needed now were answers for the questions that were bothering me and a breath of fresh air . . . And Fuuko was definitely a breath of FRESH AIR [get it??? It's an inside joke. sorry! I really feel corny at times.] Was she behind all this? I'm not deaf . . . I know I heard perfect when she said ' he's all yours . . .' what did she meant by that anyway?  
  
The bad thing is, I feel used. My perfect conspiracy seemed to backfire. And now, the do'aho not only kissed me but Fuuko seemed to be behind all of it too. I don't know what to do. Maybe I'll go ask Fuuko.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I know it's really short. Well, sorry if it took so long! Tests and all . . . The readers wanted Sendoh, so there! I know the story seems to be getting very weird and confusing but please, bear with me! Reviews would be greatly appreciated! I need them to continue this fic. The destiny of the story lies within the reviewers!!!! Thank you!!!! 


End file.
